1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting apparatus which causes liquid to be ejected from nozzles, when a piezoelectric element is driven by being applied with a driving signal.
2. Related Art
The liquid ejecting apparatus is an apparatus which can cause liquid to accurately land on a predetermined position in a target (landing target of liquid), by causing the liquid to be ejected from nozzles of a liquid ejecting head. The above described liquid ejecting head is configured so that a pressure fluctuation is caused in a space in which liquid is stored, by driving an actuator such as a piezoelectric element, and liquid is ejected from nozzles using the pressure fluctuation (for example, refer to JP-A-07-81055). As the liquid ejecting apparatus, for example, there is an image recording apparatus such as an ink jet printer, or an ink jet plotter, and recently, the liquid ejecting apparatus is also applied to various manufacturing apparatuses, by bringing out a merit that it is possible to make liquid of a minute amount accurately land on a predetermined position. For example, the apparatus is applied to a display manufacturing apparatus which manufactures a color filter of a liquid crystal display, or the like, an electrode forming apparatus which forms an electrode of an organic electro luminescence (EL) display, a surface light emitting display (FED), or the like, and a chip manufacturing apparatus which manufactures a biochip (biotip). In a recording head for an image recording apparatus, liquid ink is ejected, and a solution of each coloring material of R (Red), G (Green), and B (Blue) is ejected in a coloring material ejecting head for the display manufacturing apparatus. In addition, an electrode material of liquid is ejected in an electrode material ejecting head for the electrode forming apparatus, and a solution of a bio-organic material is ejected in a bio-organic material ejecting head for the chip manufacturing apparatus.
Meanwhile, since an amount of liquid which is ejected from a nozzle, a flying speed, or the like, is different depending on a use of a liquid ejecting apparatus (for example, use for recording image, or the like, on recording sheet, cloth, or the like, or use as various manufacturing apparatuses described above), a type of liquid to be ejected (water-base ink, photocurable ink, or various functional liquid of electrode material, or the like), viscosity, or the like, a nozzle, a flow path which communicates with the nozzle, and forming density or disposing density of an actuator are different between liquid ejecting apparatuses of which uses, or the like, are different. Similarly, a circuit for generating a driving signal which is applied to an actuator such as a piezoelectric element, or a signal path from the circuit to the actuator is also different depending on a use, or the like. In the related art, since an exclusive structure and components have been designed and manufactured, respectively, it caused cost rise.